Lost brothers 4
by lewispotter
Summary: Lewis's and Harrys 4th year at hogwarts and the triwizard cup.


disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

* * *

Chapter 1

Lewis sits down alone in the weasley house as he sits he watches the fire thinking of what he will run into this year. he looks to the door way and see Hermione standing there watching him her smiling warming him within she enters and sits down next to him she slowly leans over and kisses him taken back with surprise Lewis kisses back and takes her into his arms.

"Lewis. Lewis. Lewis wake up."

Lewis wakes up in a sweat and looks at Hermione as she examines him and she says "what was you dreaming about to make you so." she looks down and then away as Lewis turned out to be erect.

Lewis pulls the quilt over him and says "oh my god Hermione get out."

Hermione exits and starts to giggle with Ginny as they walk down the stairs and he looks out the window to see the sun rising on the new day and he sits up and starts to get dressed. in his normal clothes of a black top and gray jeans. Lewis exits the room and walks down the stairs and sits down at the table next to harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny sat at the other side still giggle about when Hermione woke him up.

"Grow up girls" miss weasley snaped at them "lewis just had a little er.. dream thats all" Lewis looks down and gose a deep red. as he starts to eat a slice of bread and butter with a piece of bacon on top.

After breakfast they exit the house and follow mister weasley into the woods Lewis and Antonio was chatting at the back with Fred and George Hermione with Ginny and Ron and harry still yawning in front. a man and a boy around two years older then Lewis and harry joined them on the way to a hill with an old boot on the top.

"Why are we all around that old boot" harry asks Fred.

"That not any old boot harry that's a portkey" the twins say together.

Each member of the grouping pressed their forefinger to the old boot. Immediately, they all experienced a jerking sensation to their navel, and are sent spinning into a vortex, letting go at just the right moment to be sent to the Quidditch World Cup. Lewis lands head first onto the ground Ron Hermione Ginny and harry land on there back and as they get up they see mister weasley Cedric and his dad lands next to them.

As they all set off over the hill they see a big stadium and witches and wizards flying around the camp before them "kids welcome to the world cup" mister weasley shouted to get over the noise of the crowds cheering over recent victory's and hopping for victory to start to follow mister weasley towards a small tent and when they get in it turns out to be bigger on the inside and Lewis and harry both smile and says "i love magic"

After they sort out who is to be in which bed night fall comes and the world cups last match starts as they get to there seats Ireland's team enter and make a dancing leprechaun appear and go a jig for the crowd as there mascot. then seven red bullets enter the stadium and smash the leprechaun into dust.

Fred and George shouts out "that's Bulgaria. and the fastest seeker in the world" Lewis smiles and says now i hope i win the competition they have before the game a chance to show krum he is not so good" krum then speeds to Lewis and says "really now i choose you to challenge me" Lewis smiles and gets his broom and says "now this will be fun" he jumps onto his black broom he custom made to his own needs and flies off to the pitch ready to chase krum for the snitch.

After the snich flys off crum and lewis start to fly around after the snich and just at the end of the chace lewis grabs the snich and lands in his seat and lets the snich go to start to the match finishes they started a party in the tent.

"Krum is magnificent hers more the a seeker hes an artist" Ron shouts.

"I think your in love Ron" Ginny giggle.

"Shut up"

Fred and George then break out into song.

"Victor i love you Victor i doo." then harry and Lewis see mister weasley enter and say.

"Stop it we need to get out of here come on" as they exit the tent the field is on fire and men in hoods are starting new ones "get to the port every one and stick together Fred George your in charge now go" mister weasley push them off and go to help fight them off they start to run for the hill but Lewis and Harry fall behind and fall over as they scramble to there feet they both get kicked and knocked out.


End file.
